


The Many Ways to Die

by killers_on_mondays (orphan_account)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 21:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/killers_on_mondays
Summary: 31. If at first you don’t succeed try, try and try again





	The Many Ways to Die

**Author's Note:**

> Persuaded to participate once again.

To be hung and crucified. The danger of being fed to pigs. To be stabbed. To drown in the ocean.

Every way had its own charm, but all had one variable in common.

  
Will.

  
Will was persistent beyond belief, where others would have given up long ago. This quality drove him down an expected path of action; he prodded at every wound and opening he could find, however dangerous.

Despite that, there was another impulse as well. One that made him warm and pliant at night when the only death they would have to worry about was the small one.


End file.
